jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Isla Paleocene
Chapter One: The begining Hell Creek, Montana, 3:30 Out in the field of Montana, Dr. Alan Grant and his team were on the brink of an amazing discovery - a new dinosaur. As they continued to dig, Grant became increasingly worried about the brewing storm. If they could recover some bones soon, they would have to leave, and then the exposed bones of the new dinosaur would be destroyed, leaving no trace of this amazing discovery. But finally, Grant could breathe a sigh of relief "Got something out!" one of his team called. Grant rushed over to see. By the looks of it, it part of an upper jaw. But it was unlike anything he'd ever seen. The teeth were 10 centimetres long, but very thin and sharp for teeth of the length. They were also dangerously serrated. Grant called some more of his team over - some to cover the bone in plaster, and some others to help digging. But it was getting dark, and grey clouds were racing across the sky. Just when Grant concluded that the jaw was all they would get, he heard another shout. He dashed over as quickly as he could to look at the fossil. It was a veterbrae, and he could tell from the width that it was likely to be a tail veterbrae. But it had some strange protrusions that he didn't recognise. However, he had no time to study them now, and ordered for it to be covered in plaster. Then, the two bones were loaded onto a truck, and the camp was taken apart. The team moved off-site, just as the gale began to pick up. When he returned to the camp, Grant went to the lunch canteen for some salad. While in there, he was approached by a pair of teenagers. They both looked about 15, and there was a boy and a girl. "Who are you?" Grant asked. "I'm Jack, and she's Nyomi," the boy replied. Then, in little more than a whisper, "We'd like to visit Isla Sorna." "No," Grant said, memories of last time, and he walked away. Jade and Rich hurried after him. He ignored them, exited the canteen, and headed towards his house. But before he could open the door and get in, Jade and Rich caught up with him. "Please," they begged. "The Dinosaurs are gone, so it's safe!" That made him a little more sure of visiting Isla Sorna, but not enough. "And our parents have money. We can get them to fund the dig you're doing!" Nyomi added. That said, Grant couldn't really refuse. He prepared that evening. He borrowed a helicopter, and got together some essential survival equipment - ropes, harnesses, food, water, flashlight, boots, protective clothing, airtight containers and some vials, in case they came across anything worth sampeling. The next morning, he went outside, to find Rich and Jade waiting. he led them to the helicopter take off site, where they waited for the helicopter to arrive. At 8am it landed, and the pilot got out. He and Grant shook hands, and then they boarded the helicopter, followed by Jade and Rich, who's parents had arrived to see them off. The rotors began to spin, and the helicopter lifted off the ground. Grant resigned himself to a boring three-hour journey. Chapter 2: The Arrival Finally, the helicopter touched down. T Grant, Jack and Nyomi got out. Then, in a sudden blur of speed and sound, the rotors started spinning, the helicopter's motors started, and the pilot flew away at top speed. They were stranded. Grant cursed under his breath. "We're all alone," Grant said, "apart from the-" "Grant, their dead, remember?" Jack assured him. "Oh, right, my ba-" Grant was intterupted by a rustle in the bushes in front of them. "Uh Grant, remember how I said that the Dinosaurs are all dead?" "Yeah." Well, I might be wrong....." But it was not a Raptor. It was a Wild Boar. Grant sighed with releif. List of fuana Category:Jurassic Park IV Category:FanFiction Category:Stories Category:Ideas